The Swings
by Love n Hate
Summary: Who would've ever thought the Prodigy Hyuuga Neji is afraid of the swings?


**Author Notes: **This popped into my mind when I was lying on my bed thinking of nothing. It just popped into my mind. I couldn't stop laughing; I think mommy thinks I'm going crazy… Maybe I am. Onward to the Story

**Summary: **Who would've ever thought that Hyuuga Neji is afraid of Swings? Sort of based on an Episode From the Comedy Friends.

**Disclaimer: **I Don't OWN any piece of property from Naruto, or from Friends. I'm just a poor writer trying to get away from her boredom…

* * *

** The Swings**

_By: Love n Hate_

It was a bright, sunny day in Konoha, and nothing could go wrong. WRONG! Everything went wrong from the first word that came out of Maito Gai's mouth.

Neji was feeling bitter today. He woke up late, and his precious black hair was tangled up in clumps. It took him a total of 10 minutes to brush through them all. By the time he reached the training grounds he could see the faint shadow of TenTen and Lee. They were laughing heartily while Neji's scowl just went deeper. The birds weren't singing today. There must be a reason for this. His eyes narrow ashe jumps backward as Gai-sensei pops out with his signature pose and grin.

"My SUPER EXCELLENT students! Today is a wonderful day to go to the PLAYGROUND!"

"YOSH! That sounds fantastic, Gai-sensei! Right TenTen, Neji?" Lee turned to.

"Playground? Sensei… We're 15… Aren't we a bit old?" TenTen turned to her sensei with a bewilder look on her eyes

"Now TenTen.." He pats TenTen on the head causing her to move around uncomfortably. "We are never TOO old to have FUN, RIGHT NEJI!"

"…." Neji was looking unexpectedly nervous. He was also sweating on the side of his face.

"NEJI! GAI-SENSEI ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Lee says jumping in front of Neji waving his arms around.

"I know, Baka… I don't want to go.."

"WHY? THE PLAYGROUND IS FANTASTIC! THERE'S SLIDES AND MONKEYBARS AND SWINGS! MY PERSONAL FAVORITE!"

Neji Cringed at the word of Swings.

"Let's go Neji!" TenTen looks happily as she drags Neji's arm pulling him toward their destination.

At the Park/Playground-

"Neji! Why are you so afraid of the swings" TenTen cries out as she tries dragging him toward the swing.

Neji was persistent as he tries to stand his ground. He was not going to go the devils grave, or what they call the swing. Sure it may look helpless, but it's evil.

"TenTen, Let go of me…"

"Not until you go on!"

"NO.."

"Please!"

"NO.."

"Please, Neji.."

"No.."

"Not even if I blackmail you.."

He froze as he stared at her directly in the eye.

"I'm just kidding.."

She lets go of his arm as she flew toward the sand. She sat there on the verge of tears as she stare at Neji with her chocolately brown eyes.

"Neji…. Please.. For me.."

He mutters something about TenTen before turning around to meet directly at her brown eyes. _Damnnit.. It's those eyes again.._

As strong and powerful Hyuuga is, he couldn't resist. He mumbles something about his fear of swings as he pulled TenTen up.

"Pardon?" She brush the sand off her shirt as she looks up at Neji.

"Neji.. Are you afraid of the swing?"

His eyes widen as he snorted. "NO.."

"Then why don't you go on?"

"Because I don't want to.."

"That's not an answer.. Come on! She pulled himtoward the swings and sat him firmly at the swings

"I'm getting off.." He tries standing up as he realized that he was being held down by something. Staring down at his waist, he realized that chakra strings were woven around him.

"Neji, Face your fears! LEEE!" She cried as Lee jumped off his swing before standing behind Neji.

Gai-Sensei stood before Neji. "Neji, It's for your own good! You need to face your fear someday! LEE! PUSH HIM AS HARD AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN!"

"YOSH! GAI-SENSEI"

And with that, Neji went sailing across the air holding on the metal chain for his dear life. As he sailed through the air, three things were going through his mind. Number One: kill TenTen. Number Two: Kill TenTen. Number Three: KILL TENTEN. TenTen merely sat on the swing across Neji and watch him fly across the sky.

By the time Neji came down, he ran over to the bushes and vomited. He swore he was going to die there and then. TenTen ran over to Neji and patted him on the back. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" The next look that Hyuuga Neji gave TenTen would've probably liquefied her, if she weren't her teammate.

"Where's Gai-sensei and Lee..?"

"I think they left.." She laughs nervously knowing that they probably left so that she could deal with the angry Hyuuga.

"Would you tell me NOW, why you're so afraid of the swings?"

"Fine…"

_Flashback _

_A Six-year-old Hyuuga Neji sits firmly on the swings as his father pushes the swing high up into the air. He was laughing as he urges his father to push higher. That is until he got his precious black hair stuck on the swing. By the time the swing stopped, and Hizashi has a chance to look at the hair, Neji was on the verge of tears. He wanted to cry as his father tries carefully to remove the hair from the metal bars of the swing._

"_Father… It's hurts.."_

"_Hang in there.. I should be able to remove it."_

_In the end, they had to resort to cutting off the hair causing the young prodigy to bawl in tears. This trauma caused the Hyuuga to be scarred for life._

"I told you.. Happy…"

"Your hair got caught on the swings…" TenTen was covering her mouth trying very badly not to laugh as she couldn't help herself and bawl and hugged her stomach.

"I'm sorry Neji… but it's so f-funny."

Hyuuga Neji's frown was getting deeper by the minute. He knew that he shouldn't have told his teammate about the incident. Now she's rolling on the ground laughing. He was going to regret this over the next few years, when she blackmails him.

**Owari.**

_Things worked out in the end. Neji got on the swings. TenTen manage to stop laughing. Lee and Gai got out un-injured by the Hyuuga Prodigy. Everything worked out, for the most part.. Though you still can't help but say.. Poor Hyuuga Neji.. _


End file.
